I thought I was the Last
by WerewolfWoman12
Summary: A girl named Tenshi starts at a knew school and ends up in the same class as Ichigo but Tenshi isn't a normal girl she is a Quincy how will all there lives change when they find out her secret.
1. Chapter 1

_~I went back through this chapter and edited Hope you like~_

_Mom Dad I yell shaking there lifeless blood covered bodies. Mom Dad don't leave me I yelled into the silent night. _I shot bolt up right in my bed sweat running down my face mixed with a few tears. It was just a dream I whispered to myself putting a hand to my face as I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I geting up out of the large bed I grabbed my new school uniform before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done with my shower I changed into the grey skirt and blazer before turning to face the bathroom mirror. Looking in the mirror I saw the reflection of a young woman with long glossy black hair, fair skin, and the the most distinct blue eyes. I gave a soft smile to my self as I tied the red bow of the uniform on before braiding my hair. Once it was braided I wrapped it around in a circule on the back of my head before pining it in place with a bobby pin.

Heading back into the bedroom I open a draw in the dresser and pulled out a pair of white thigh high socks. Siting on the bed I pulled them on before slipping on the brown slip on school shoes. Standing up I headed out of the room I turned off the lights and shut the door to the room before heading down the hall. Reaching the front door I turned to the picture of my parents on the small table next to the door. Well I'm off I said to the picture of my parents I knew they couldn't hear me but I always talked to the picture when ever I was lonely.

Reaching down I grabbed the pair of black rimed glasses that sat in front of there picture putting them on before I opened the front door. Locking the door behind me I replaced my cellphone with the house key hidden in the cellphone chains back into my pocket. Turning away from my house I started my way to school passing the Kurosaki Clinic. I took note of the girl with short black hair that jumped out of the window. I also took note of all the spirts that I saw, so I could come back after school.

I took a deep breath a I stood out side of the door for my class waiting for the teacher to give the cue for me to enter. I closed my eyes and listened. "Ok class we have an new student joining us to day" the teacher said. Taking that as my cue I entered the classroom walking with my head up I walked straight up to the front. With out turning around to look at he class I wrote my name on the black board in Kanji 天使. When I was finished I placed the chalk down before turning around to look at the class.

"Hello my name is Tenshi Tamashī the ten in my name means heaven, sky or imperial and the shi means messenger" I explained. "Ok then class" the teacher said getting everyone's attention before continuing " Can anyone tell us what her name means?".There were a few glances around the room by the students before my neighbor Ichigo Kurosaki spoke up. "Her name means messenger, envoy or familiar spirit" he said without taking his eyes off the window. The room was dead quite for a minute before the teacher spoke. "That is correct" the teacher said.

"Ok miss Tamashī you can sit next to Ichigo" the teacher said pointing to the empty desk next to him. Walking down the aisle of desks I sat in the empty desk next to him. I glanced over at him to see that he was staring at the soul of a young boy that was playing out in the school yard. Finely its lunch time a boy said grabbing Ichigo from behind. "Hey Kego" Ichigo said getting up and leaving the room followed by the black hair girl that I had seen this morning.

The boy called Kego and a boy with black hair followed by a big guy with brown hair. From my seat I watched as they walk out of my sight before sighing and standing up from my desk. "Hey Tenshi" I turned around to look at the girl who had spook. She had long orange hair and brown eyes she was wearing two snowflake hairpins, standing next to her was a girl with short black hair with blue eyes. "Hello" I answered her with a small smile.

"My names Orihime and this is my friend Tatsuki" she explained to me with a smile. Its nice to meet you Orihime, Tatsuki I said with a smile as well. Do you want to have lunch with us Tatsuki asked. "Thank you I'd like that." "Great come with us" Tatsuki said leading me out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

That was an interesting lunch Orihime I said laughing as we cleaned up are stuff.

You really think so she asked laughing as well.

That's Orihime for you Tatusuki laughed ruffling Orihimes hair.

We all laughed at that.

I had finally stopped laughing when I looked up at the roof to see Ichigo and the kids who had followed him.

Hey guys whats the deal with the boys up there I asked.

You mean Ichigo, Chad, Kego, Mizuriro and Rukia Tatuski asked.

Ya I answered.

Well Rukia is new here she just moved here not to long ago and the boys they've always hung out like that.

Really? well ok then I said as I stood up.

Well we better get going before we end up late for our next class I said.

Oh ya your right! Tatsuki said quickly finishing off the rest of her food before getting up.

We all hurried off to are next class barely making it before the bell went off.

Close one guys Kego said as we all took our seats in the class room.

I didn't pay any attention to the lesion instead I keep my eyes on Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime.

I could sense strong spiritual power from them all.

I could tell that Ichigo and Rukia were a soul reapers

I could also feel that Orinime was human but with strong spiritual powers not like those of a quincy her powers had an odd calming feeling to them.

If I concentrated hard enough I could almost feel 6 separate entities within her, they were faint but I could defiantly feel them.

This rased the question, was she born with these powers, or were they created within her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when both Orihime and Tatsuki said "Tenshi are you there".

My head snapped up to look at them as I recovered from my surprise "yes" I asked.

It's time for club activity's Tatsuki said.

Oh it is by the way aren't we all required to join a club I asked.

Yes that's true Orihime answered my question with a nod.

But Since you don't know any of the clubs here we thought we would bring you to each of are clubs to tell you about the Tatsuki explained.

Ok that sounds good I said as I stood from my seat to follow them out the classroom door.

As we walked down the hallway side by side I asked, "hey Tatsuki what club do you belong to?" I asked her.

I belong to the karate club she answered.

I belong to the craft club Orihime added.

Thanks for telling me I told tem both with a smile as we walked into the school dojo where the Karate club was practicing.

Sorry about being late Tatsuki said as she ran over to a man who was standing in the middle of the room watching all the club members.

That was interesting I said as both Orihime and me left the dojo heading for the craft club room.

I love watching Tatsuki practice Orihime exclaimed as we walked.


	3. Chapter 3

We entered a the room where the craft club was.

I was quiet inside the room and there weren't many people there.

Sorry I'm late everyone Orihime said as we entered the room.

Oh hey Orihime a girl with short black hair said as she looked up at her.

Isn't that the new girl another girl asked this time with long brown hair.

Ya her names Tenshi Orihime answered.

I gave a little smile as my eyes moved over the students in the room stopping on one of the only boys in the room.

He had short black hair and glasses he was seating in a far corner of the room he was sewing a stuffed doll, but what really caught my eye was the bracket he was wearing.

I walked over to him to watch as he worked.

Your Tenshi if I'm not mistaken he said not looking away from what he was working on.

Yes that's my name but I'd rather everyone call me Angel.

Ok then Angel it is.

Thank you I said with a smile.

That's an interesting bracelet I said deciding to see what I could figure out.

Yes it's was given to me by my grandfather he said still not looking away from what he was working on.

Oh I see I said as I continued to watched him work.

Even though he was suppressing his spiritual power I could still tell that he was Qunicy.

There ways no mistaking it witch meant that I wasn't the only Qunicy left.

I was still deep in thought when the bell rang to signal that club activity's were over snapping me out of my thoughts.

Quickly before anyone tried to stop me I left the room checking for anyone around in the hallway before I used hirenkyaku well still masking my spiritual presser so no one could detect me.

As soon as I got off school grounds I went back to my thoughts.

So I'm not the last maybe since he's one there's more like us.

I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around me until it was to late.

I had barely registered the people yelling "move!" before I saw the headlights of a car a few inches away from me.

I didn't even have enough time to hirenkyaku away let alone move before the car collided with me.

The force that it hit me with nocked me out.

Women were screaming as a high school girl was hit by an out of control car collided with her.

Every thing happened so fast that we could barely saw what happen it was like one second she was hit the next she was hurled into the cement wall behind her.

Quick some one call an ambulance someone yelled.

There on there way someone else said.

With in minutes the ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed to the girl and with in seconds she was being placed onto a stretcher and moved into the ambulance.

Sorry for not updating Im gonna be fixing up the chapters tell me what you think

no flaming


End file.
